Lost and Forgotten
by IY4ever
Summary: COMPLETE-Something happens to Kagome that causes her to mysteriously dissapear. After years and years of wondering and hoping, the Yasha gang and Kagome's Family have lost hope.-REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Home again

**Lost and Forgotten**

By Nathaly U.

Chapter 1-Home again

Kagome looked into her knapsack with dismay as she noticed she was running low on clean clothes and toothpaste. She, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala had been searching for Jewel Shards, as usual, when she had stopped to pull out her sweater and had noticed her lack of clothes.

Kagome was in the Feudal era, and had only been gone from Modern Japan for around seventeen days, and already her supplies were running low.

_My, it is hard to keep your clothes clean when you are fighting demons day after day, _Kagome thought. _Inuyasha is going to have another one of his fits when I tell him I must go back to my era…he hates it when I leave, he wants me to stay here so I can help with hunting the Shikon Jewel Shards…….._

"Inuyasha," Kagome called timidly. Inuyasha turned around to face her, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all stopped to look too.

"What?" He asked; he voice always seemed to have a sharp tone to it.

"I must go back to my era again soon," Kagome explained, bracing herself for Inuyasha's tantrum. And sure enough, here it came…

"What!" Inuyasha shouted. "Already? Kagome, you have hardly stayed here for a week!"

"I have so!" Kagome shot back. "I have so!"

"Why do you have to go back anyway?" Inuyasha asked his anger showing clearly in his voice.

"Because I am running low on clothes and toothpaste!" Kagome shouted. "Why do you always have to make such a scene?"

"Why do you always have to go back?" Inuyasha bellowed. "We need you here! Not in your damn era! Besides, you don't need your damn clothing and that mint-in-a-bottle stuff!"

"Yes, Kagome, Inuyasha is right." Miroku agreed, voicing his opinion. "Besides, if you are not wearing clothes, it is fine with me." Sango sighed, and automatically bonked Miroku a good one with her boomerang. Miroku tumbled forward, rubbing his head. "Hey! What was that for? I was just stating my opinion!"

"That was for being a pervert! For being yourself!" Sango answered. "Besides, no one asked for your opinion you pervert!"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't see how I am a pervert." Miroku replied calmly as his had made its way around Sango's waist and was placed on her butt. Sango's eyebrow twitched.

"I do." She answered angrily, and slapped Miroku across his face, giving him what looked like a painfully permanent red mark on his face.

"Hello!" Inuyasha yelled. "Can we _please _get back to the subject?"

"Yes, can we?" Kagome asked. "I have to get home Inuyasha, and you know that!"

"No you don't!" Inuyasha thundered. "You don't! Then we will have to put off hunting for the shard while you are gone!"

"Inuyasha," Shippo sighed, making his way into the conversation. "Will you ever grow up and let her go?"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo, his eyes wild with anger. "You are only saying that because you want Kagome to bring you back treats!"

"So?" Shippo asked. "What's wrong with wanting a treat?"

After what seemed like hours of arguing, Inuyasha reluctantly gave in and let Kagome go home. "Fine," He had sighed, and so the whole group had went back to the portal that transported Kagome to her era.

This portal didn't look like anything much. It was just an old crumbling well called the 'Bone Eater's Well'. Worn out vines wrapped themselves around the well, and the well was dusty. It was hidden in a forest called "Inuyasha's Forest'. It was there, that Inuyasha had been pinned to a tree for fifty years, until Kagome had come and set him free.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were crowded around the well, saying their goodbyes to Kagome.

"Good-bye, Kagome," Sango smiled cheerfully. "Be back soon!"

"Good-bye….." Miroku smiled slyly as he reached for her butt. But Kagome was quick and slapped his hand away.

"Good-bye Sango," Kagome smiled back and nodded her head good-bye to Miroku. "Bye."

"Bye-bye Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping into her arms to give her a hug.

"Bye Shippo," Kagome replied, hugging him back.

"You won't forget my sweets, will you?" He asked.

Kagome let out a hearty laugh. "Oh no, of course not!" Shippo smiled and jumped out of her arms.

"Good-bye Inuyasha," Kagome smiled.

"Yeah…sure…whatever…" He rolled his eyes. "Just been back soon."

Kagome jumped in and was relieved when she climbed out of the well and found that she was in her family's shrine. She struggled out of the well and inhaled deeply the scent of the musty cheddar wood. She was home.

**IY4ever: **_**Hey everyone, this is my second fan-fiction!  
My first one is called: Mixed Emotions: An Inuyasha Tale.  
I hope you'll check it out!  
I also hope you like my first chapter!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Suspicions Arise

Chapter 2-Suspisions arise

Inuyasha sighed. Kagome had already been gone for two days. _Where the hell is she? _Inuyasha asked himself, irritated. _I told her to be back soon…so we could start hunting the Jewel Shards…_

But secretly, Inuyasha knew that that wasn't the only reason he wanted Kagome back so soon. He knew the answer, and admitted it to himself.

_I love Kagome. _Inuyasha confessed to himself. _I do. And I hate it when she is gone; I hate not knowing what will happen to her, what she is doing, I want her to be in my company all the time. I don't want what happened to Kikyo, happen to her; I don't want Kagome to die. I have lost one love; I don't want to have lost another…_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by an annoying whine. "Inuyasha!" Shippo complained. "When will Kagome be back? I want my treats!"

"Bug off you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled, and struck Shippo with his fist.

"Ow, Inuyasha!" Shippo sobbed. That hurt! I miss Kagome!"

_You're not the only one, _Inuyasha thought as he looked up at the setting sun. _You're not the only one._

**IY4ever: _Don't you feel sorry for poor little Shippo?  
Talking about Shippo, the thing that is scary, is that some of my friends thought Shippo was a GIRL! Ah! Isn't that strange?  
No offense if YOU thuoght that too, but I found that strange...  
Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!  
_**


	3. More suspicions, no answers

Chapter 3-More suspicions, no answers

"Where is Kagome, ma?" Sota asked his mother who was chopping celery for the stew she was cooking.

"She is probably the still in feudal era." She answered.

"But she has never taken this long to return." Sota stated.

"I know, I know," she answered, her voice shaking with worry. "I know Sota…she is probably just… too busy to come home." She made up an excuse daily so Sota wouldn't worry about his sister. Kagome had been gone for three months now, and she was starting to worry as well.

"Kagome will turn up at our doorstep again, Sota," She smiled wearily. "She will be dirty and covered in mud. But she will be there. She will." Kagome's mother made up these lies not only because she didn't want Sota to worry, also because she was easing her own heart. She was hoping that her daughter _was _just to busy to come home. She still had hope, and eventually, this hope would prove to be so strong, that it would last her for three months.

On Christmas, Sota had bought a present for Kagome, in hope that she would return for Christmas.

"She will return soon." Sota's mom had smiled. "She probably wants to spend time will that Inuyasha. After al, he _is _a handsome young, erm…half-man."

Sota had smiled wearily. He had hoped that Kagome would have returned for Christmas. He had hoped that she would have returned with her arms spread wide, ready for hugs, and an exciting explanation for her long disappearance.

"She has been gone for about three months at a time sweetie," Sota's mom had assured him. And as usual, she was right. Kagome _had _been gone for three months, and one, even four months. But she had always returned with a suspenseful tale to tell.

Sota started to believe his mother's hopeful stories of how Kagome would return with a breath-taking tale that they would listen to while sipping hot chocolate by the fire, and so, it soothed his heart, as well as his mother's.

**IY4ever_: I know that my name is actually IYever, but that is because when I registered, I splet my name wrong.  
And no, I am not stupid.  
Thoughone of my friends cough Jessica cough calls me so.  
Anyway...it was just an error that could happen to everyone, comprendae? So no one shun me.  
Please call me IY4ever thuohg, it sounds better, but when you are trying to search for my stories, type in IYever.  
Thank you and please review!_**


	4. You will regret

Chapter 4-You will regret

"Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. "That is it; I am going to get her!" It had been weeks since Kagome had gone, and Inuyasha was getting edgy, but every time he said he would go fetch her, Miroku had stopped him.

"No Inuyasha!" Miroku shook his head so hard; it looked like it would fly off. "Kagome will be angry! She will be the death of you if you go! You know how she hates it when you go to get her!"

"I know, but-" Inuyasha started.

"No, 'buts'." Miroku replied firmly. And so, Inuyasha, not wanting to make Kagome mad, had held himself back for one month, until he finally snapped.

"That is it!" Inuyasha shouted on a calm afternoon. "I am going to get her!" Despite Miroku's efforts to restrain the angry half-demon, Inuyasha had made up his mind. He was going to look for Kagome.

**IY4ever: _I'm super sorry, I can't seem to write any short chapters!  
Sorry, I suppose you'll just have to accept the fact the I suck at writing long chapters!  
Sorry again!  
Oh yeah...did you peopleREVIEW yet?_**


	5. Regreting already

Chapter 5-Regreting Already

Inuyasha raced to the well, closely followed my Miroku.

"You are making a mistake!" Miroku yelled. "You will only regret it!"

But Inuyasha ignored Miroku and bounded into the well. Miroku stopped running and screeched to a stop. It was hopeless. Inuyasha was too stubborn to listen.

_Foolis Inuyasha, _Miroku thought. _You are foolish indeed. You will only regret._

_-_

_Miroku has no idea, _Inuyasha thought angrily. _I have been waiting for days! And still, Kagome isn't back! I have to find out what is going on! There must be an explaination!_

Inuyasha leaped out of the well and found that he was inside Kagome's family's shrine. He sniffed around and caught a faint whiff of Kagome.

_She was here, _He thought. _Her scent is weak, but I can still smell it. She was here._

Without a second thought, Inuyasha leaped out of the shrine, and onto the roof of a near-by building. He hurdled onto roof after roof, until he had landed on the roof of Kagome's house.

He climbed down the side of the building and found, with a huge amount if dismay, that the window of Kagome's room was shut tight.

"Damn," He muttered angrily under his breath. He scratched at the window, leaving huge lines across the glass. _How the hell do you open these things?_

There weren't any glass windows in feduel Japan. There were only bamboo shades that were hung carelessly on the window's frames. So, Inuyasha, haven't no experience with breaking into Kagome's house, leaped off the side of Kagome's house, and when he landed on the ground, instead of feeling the hard cement ground beneath his feet, and hearing the claws of his feet scrape against the rought floor, he feel something mushy and soft under his feet and heard someone yelp in pain.

"Ouch! Get off me!"

With rising horror, Inuyasha realized that he had landed on a man.

**IY4ever: _Uh oh, who do you think this man could be?  
_**_**Well, ask yourself, what kind of man could be by Kagome's house?  
Tell me what you think and REVIEW!  
**__**Sorry, I am obsessed with reading peoples' reviews.  
**__**Especially when they are for MY story! lol**_


	6. Meeting Hojo

Chapter 6-Meeting Hojo

"Ouch!" A man's voice called out from underneath Inuyasha. "Get off!" The man rolled over, knocking Inuyasha off him.

The man struggled up and looked at Inuyasha. The man had black hair and kind black eyes; he looked at Inuyasha in wonder. Inuyasha blinked and looked away; he didn't like being looked at like that, especially by a strange man.

The man continued gazing at Inuyasha and then, he noticed the puppy-ears. And sat up quickly. His voice shook as he demanded, "What are you?"

Inuyasha looked at the strange man and leaped up. "Why, do you have a problem with me?"

The man leaped up as well. "You're darn right, I do," He replied, his once calm face, now clouded with overwhelming anger. "You took Kagome! Didn't you? You-you-you monster!"

At Kagome's name, Inuyasha flinched. "How do you know about Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. "How do you know about her?"

"Heh," The man snorted. "I'm Hojo, Kagome's boyfriend."

Inuyasha just stood there. What? It didn't make any sense? _Who _was this guy? And _where_ was Kagome?

"Look, I have no idea what you are talking about buddy," Inuyasha grunted, "But I sure as hell don't have Kagome. If I did, I wouldn't be here, you moron!"

Hojo blinked. "You don't know where Kagome is?"

"No, why, am I supposed to?"

"No-I just thought-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice that Inuyasha hadn't heard in a while.

"Inuyasha! Hojo!" It was Sota's voice. "What are you both doing back there?" Sota tilted his head. Hojo blinked.

"You-you- you know this?" Hojo pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.

"I am a-"Inuyasha started, he was about to stated that he was a half-demon, but Sota hurriedly interrupted him.

"Why don't you both come in?" Sota broke off Inuyasha, he knew that Hojo would totally panic if Inuyasha revealed his true identity to him.

_Besides, _Sota thought to himself. _I know Kagome loves Inuyasha, but if Hojo finds out that Kagome loves, well…a half-demon more than him…that's kinda a blow in the ego…_

Hojo looked uncomfortable. He fiddled with the zipper of his jacket, unaware that he was doing so.

_Who that heck is this guy? _He wondered. _And how does he know Kagome?_

"Well, let's not stay out here…" Sota smiled wearily, and with that he shoved them both into the house.

**IY4ever: _Hey everyone!  
Do you know who Inuyasha landed on now?  
Well, it IS kinda obvious now...  
You peoples out there are really good at guessing!  
I'm working on the next chapter!  
You'll find out what happened to Kagome soon enough...evil laugh  
Muhahahahahahaaaa!  
Okay...I'm okay now...sorry...I am a LITTLE hyper at the moment. Well, that's what you get when you eat all of the chocolate chips that are supposed to go into your chocolate chip cookies...ah well. The cookies turned out well anyway...just a little plain...ANYWAYS...back to talking aboutthefan-fiction...  
...  
I don't have anything else to say about the fan-fiction...  
Oh well...BYE!  
The next chapter will be up soon!_**


	7. Blurted words that should never have esc...

Chapter 7-Blurted words that should never have escaped

Sota smiled wearily from his position at the other end of the one of the living room's plain white couches.

Inuyasha inhabited the matching armchair and was glaring at Hojo, who was too busy peering at Inuyasha's puppy-ears to notice.

Sota cleared his throat and the other two residents of the room turned their heads to look at him automatically.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What is this?" Hojo asked.

Sota froze, and thought to himself. _Maybe I shouldn't have cleared my throat, sure, the silence was eerie, but it is better than all these hot-seat questions!_

"Well…uh…you see…"Sota tried to explain, but didn't know what to say. The random words just pooped into his mind, and before he knew it, they slipped out of his mouth, too.

Hojo and Inuyasha stared at each other and then back at Sota.

"What?" They both questioned in union.

"Well…you know…she is…Kagome is my sister…it was raining…" Sota's mind went blank. What was he to say? Sota couldn't explain to Inuyasha that Kagome wasn't here and she was supposed to be with him in the feudal era with Hojo here! And what was he to tell Hojo? Hojo wasn't dull, and he had already noticed Inuyasha's….difference between he and Hojo…what was he to say?

Sota continued blurting out random words that formed themselves into careless and confusing sentences and he had lost track of what he was saying…before he knew it, a surprised expression crossed Hojo's face and his eyes seemed to bulge. Inuyasha's face showed a mixture of glee and embarrassment.

"What?" Hojo practically screamed with shock. Inuyasha was silent, his face as red as his kimono (ha-ha Jess)

"Huh?" Sota's voice quivered with nervousness. "What did I say?"

No one replied and an awkward silence spread over them like thick mist. The silence was only broken as the birds sang their sweet melodies from outside the stifled house.

Sota gazed at the TV set longingly. Sun rays were pouring from the window and onto the TV's screen. He would rather be watching TV than be caught in the middle of this awkward situation. What was he to say? Oh, how he wished Kagome was here. She would know exactly what to do and what to say. She would make up a smart lie for why Inuyasha had silver hair, amber eyes, claws, and ears and was dressed in strange clothes. She would think up an excuse for Hojo to leave at once in the blink of an eyes, and all Sota would have to do was watch TV.

"You said," Hojo started after a few minutes of suffocating silence; his voice cracked from lack of use. "That Kagome loved Inuyasha…and not me…you said that she always talked about him…"

Sota blinked. "Did I really?" He wondered aloud. Inuyasha and Hojo shook their heads, yes.

_Uh oh, _He thought. _This might cause some trouble…_

Sota forced out a dry nervous chuckle. "I didn't mean that!" He suddenly cried out.

"I, uh, mean…" Sota added quickly, retrieving his cool once he saw Inuyasha and Hojo's shocked expressions. "I didn't know what to say because…" A cover-up story to explain everything popped into Sota's head and he announced it proudly.

"I didn't know what to say because, Inuyasha, my dear cousin, you have changed so much!" Sota smiled. Inuyasha looked at him as if he were nuts, and Hojo looked as if it made perfect sense.

_Well, that did sound better in my head…_

Sota stretched his smiled wider, until he thought that his mouth would snap and slowly got up and, after a moment's hesitation, hugged Inuyasha for effect.

"You have changed much indeed!" Sota exclaimed. "I see you like dressing up now! I remember when your obsession was eating nothing orange!"

Sota hoped that Inuyasha understood his plan…but no luck…

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha exclaimed, entangling Sota from around his neck. "I ain't your cousin! I ain't even related to you!"

Hojo's face clouded up, erasing the look on his face that said that he believed that Sota and Inuyasha were cousins.

"I know what is going on here now," He replied, indignant. "Kagome is cheating on me and is now dating this…this…CROSS-DRESSER! Well Sota, tell your sister if she is going to go to such far lengths to avoid me, then she can just-" Hojo's fury quickly turned to plain and overwhelming hurt.

"No, no, no!" Sota interrupted. He knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha more, but she would never want to hurt Hojo, and neither did he. "That's not it at all!"

"Oh yeah?" Hojo snapped. "Well then, what is it?" Sota saw a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Well…you see…uh…" Sota has another mind blank and he dared not start blabbering on and on, detaching his brain from his mouth like he did moments before. That turned out to be a disaster!

"I knew it!" Hojo shouted. The faint sparkle of hope shattering like the Jewel Shards. "You are covering for your sister! Well you can tell her that she is now free to date whatever weirdos she wants to! She won't have to worry about cheating anymore!" Hojo turned sharply on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Sota sat there, stunned at what happened, and replayed the scene over and over again in his mind until the loud _slam _of the front door brought him back to reality. What had he done? He sat there wondering how this had all happened, slowing sinking back out of reality, and into his thoughts…

**IY4ever: **_**Thought you probably don't care, I have changed my name to IY4ever, becasue before, it was IYever because I spelt it wrong...but if you want to search for one of my stories by my pen-name, you have to call my IYever...just so you know...  
Anyways: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, FOREVER!  
Don't hate me!  
Sorry, it is just that, do you guys know how hard it is to be in school?  
TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!  
Well anyways...this chapter was nice and long...so won't you people CUT ME SOME SLACK?  
Anyways...just because I haven't updated doesn't mean I'll forget to remind you to:  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
Thanx to you all! kk...bye!**_


	8. An Echoing Sentence and an Unanswered Qu...

Chapter 8-An echoing Sentence and an Unanswered Question

Inuyasha blinked. His ear twitched. He twitched.

He felt mushy inside.

What had happened? All of the shouting and screaming had been too much. He was still hung over the sentence that had escaped Sota's mouth.

_Kagome loves Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha_

The words echoed in his head clearly, as if they were being said again and again. His name was now repeating again and again, more clearly than the rest of the sentence.

_Inuyasha…_

"Inuyasha?"

_Inuyasha…_

"Inuyasha?"

And then it lost its soft ringing and became a loud screaming and yelling and he jerked as a sharp pain jabbed into his rib cage.

Yelling in pain, he was yanked out of his trance…

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha," Sota replied, he had a pencil in his hand, and Inuyasha had a bad feeling that was what was being poked into him. Sota tossed the pencil away, as if it had not value or purpose, and it make a loud _snap _as it was flung into the wall and cracked in half.

"What?" Inuyasha asked quite gloomily.

"Kagome isn't here." Sota explained. "We thought she was still with you!"

It took a moment for this new piece of information to sink in while Inuyasha tried to remember what they had been talking about before, but everything before that runaway word was blurred and forgotten and of no purpose to him.

When it finally sunk in, it came with such force, Inuyasha let out a yelp utter shock and guilt that he had forgotten about such an important subject.

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha exclaimed, his voice rising at an alarming pace, frightening the poor Sota.

"Why would I be kidding about something like that?" Sota asked logically.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha practically screamed now because his voice was so loud already. But when he saw the look of fright and hurt on Sota's face, he tried to calm his voice.

"Look," He started, trying to settle down. "I don't know where Kagome is. I thought she might be mad at me…"

"For what?" Sota asked, looking at Inuyasha with wide admiring eyes.

"Well…" Inuyasha replied slowly. He squirmed around in his seat. "I kinda made a bit of a fuss…"

"About what?" Sota questioned, yet again.

_Why do little kids have to know everything? _Inuyasha wondered, his irritation returning at an alarming rate.

"About…" Inuyasha really didn't want to explain everything to Sota, so he left his sentence hanging.

"About…" Sota repeated, trying to coax Inuyasha to continue.

"About…something." Inuyasha answered, and he left it at that. Sota pouted. He could tell the Inuyasha didn't want to say anything more, so he let Inuyasha leave the unanswered question, just that, unanswered.

**IY4ever: _Aren't you guys proud of me?  
I am starting to write longer chapters! YAY! lol  
Anyways...tell me what you think about the chapter by:  
REVIEWING!  
Don't you just hate me when I say that?  
Well...anyways...that is all I really have to say now...BYE!_**


	9. Kiseki and the Grocery Store Incident

Chapter 9- Kiseki and the Grocery Store Incident 

Kiseki walked down the street to the grocery store.

It was a lovely day, with the sun's bright rays raining down on her and the birds singing cheerfully, you would have never had guessed that only a few blocks away, Sota and Inuyasha were sitting together in stifled silence.

Kiseki hummed to herself a happy tune that her Senzo had taught her the day before.

She looked longingly through the window of a clothing shop that held a display of perfect mannequins flashing colourful dresses and skirts that could be purchased inside the shop.

Kiseki gazed up a at delicate looking sun-dress that was a soft sky blue and looked as if it were woven out of pieces of clouds.

She longed to wear it and feel its soft material against her skin. To show everyone that just because she had no idea about her past, didn't mean she was useless and ugly like her Senzo had told her many times. She wanted to show everyone, especially him, that she was worth taking in, and wasn't meant to clean and scrub day after day for Senzo and then be beaten senseless "just for the fun of it" as Senzo has explained to her.

She stood there staring longingly at the dress for a few more moments before reluctantly turned around and continuing on her journey to the store.

She knew that if she was a second late arriving back at the house that Senzo shared with her, she would receive a fresh batch of bruises and cuts.

She shuddered. Just thinking about her punishment made her quiver in fear.

Kiseki wasn't an ugly girl though. In fact, she was quite lovely with her silky black hair, and her dark chocolate coloured eyes. She would have clear smooth skin too, if it wasn't for the striking that came so often.

Kiseki arrived at the market and pulled the shopping list that Senzo had shoved into her hands out of her skirt's pockets, and scanned it briefly so she knew what to buy.

"Eggs, milk, sugar, beef, beer…" She muttered to herself, chanting what she needed to get over and over again so she wouldn't forget. "Cereal, milk, carrots, celery-"

Someone walked straight into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry." The voice muttered gloomily, extending a hand to help her up.

Kiseki accepted it, and the owner of the arm, put his free hand around her waist to help pull her up.

Kiseki pushed some of her dark hair out of her eyes, revealing her face to the stranger. She looked at him, ready to apologize and thank him.

He had kind brown eyes and messy black hair and was quite handsome. He looked so familiar, but yet, she could match a name with his face. His familiar kind eyes were clouded with hurt and desperation, and when he saw her face, his whole face clouded up with anger.

"It's you!" He exclaimed, anger welling up in his chest. Kiseki ripped herself out of his grasp and took a step back.

"W-w-what are y-you talking ab-b-out?" Kiseki stammered, frightened senseless.

"Don't act so innocent!" The man roared angrily, causing some people to stare. "You know what I'm talking about! You cheated on me with that Inuyasha fellow!"

Kiseki flinched at the name 'Inuyasha'. What was so familiar about that name?

"I didn't cheat on you with someone named Inuyasha!" Kiseki replied, fury welling up inside. Who was this guy, and what was he talking about?

"Oh sure!" The man replied mockingly. "The next thing you are going to deny is that you don't even know me!"

"But I don't!" Kiseki answer truthfully. Sure, he looked familiar, but maybe it was just because he reminded her of someone. "I truly don't! Why won't you believe me?"

"HA!" The man yelled, causing more people to stare. "HA! You think, after what you did to me, I can still believe you?"

This was all too much for Kiseki. "Please," She gasped. "Not so loud! I don't want to make a scene!"

"Make a scene?" The man replied, his voice frighteningly calm. "Now why would I do that?" He asked, his voice now piercing her with cold. His voice make the Antarctica seem like a day at the beach.

"Please stop!" Kiseki begged. "The last thing I want is trouble!"

"Well Kagome," The man replied. "If you didn't want any trouble, why didn't you just dump me instead of cheating on me and then making up a big act about it? Well?" The man glared at Kiseki, sending multiple shivers down her spine.

"Since you were too chicken to do it…I will." The man declared, his voice was chilling and icy and froze Kiseki to the spot. "You can now date that cross-dresser without worrying about cheating on me. Good day, Kagome."

And with that, the man stormed out of the store, leaving Kiseki, utterly confused and embarrassed. Kagome? Inuyasha? Why were those names familiar to her? She just didn't know why.

She looked up at a clock that was perched on the wall of the store, and with horror, realized that it she had already been gone for two hours!

_Great, _Kiseki thought sarcastically. _Two beatings in one day. One verbal and one physical._

As Kiseki gathered all the food that she needed to purchase, she thought about the strange man and about her encounter with him. But the oddest thing was that, when the man said that they were through, it hurt her to see the overwhelming pain that was drowning in the powerful fury. Barely there though it was, it made tears run down her face thinking about it.

As she walked out of the grocery store, with bags full of groceries in her arms, the man's name hit her.

"Hojo." Kiseki whispered the name. It seemed so familiar, but yet…it didn't.

"Oh Kiseki," She sighed to herself. "What has happened to you?"

**IY4ever: _So, my dear readers...what do you think? Wasn't that a nice long chapter? Well?  
Please let me know by REVIEWING!  
Aren't I annoying? Wait, no, don't answer that...

* * *

_****Kiseki: Kanji for 'Miracle'  
Senzo: Kanji for 'Ansector' _

* * *

_**


	10. Tears

Chapter 10-Tears 

Inuyasha and Sota sat in the room, once again, in thick, awkward silence.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, and slowly got out of the comfy couch chair and looked at Sota sadly. Sota looked up at him with worry.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Sota asked with worry.

"I'm becoming paranoid." Inuyasha replied, shaking his head.

"What? Why do you say that?" A confused Sota questioned, eager to know what the cause of this seemingly random statement was.

"Well…." Inuyasha answered shyly. "I just caught Kagome's scent."

Sota started. "I'm sorry…what?" He asked blankly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Never mind. Look, I'll be back tomorrow to check if there is any news of Kagome? Alright?"

Sota nodded, and was left alone as Inuyasha leaped out of the opened living room window and disappeared from sight.

"That's not likely though." Sota whispered under his breath into the still house. "It's not likely that Kagome will suddenly appear…she is gone…forever."

And with this, a single tear ran down Sota's cheek. He stubbornly wiped it away. No one must know that he was crying…no one.

_I must be strong, _He told himself. _I mustn't cry._

He hadn't let a single tear escape, until today, when he found out that his sister was not with them, nor Inuyasha. Until today, he had held back the overflowing dam of tears of despair and fright. Where was Kagome? Where was his beloved sister? He wanted her back.

Suddenly, his dam of tears failed him, and a rush of tears broke free, he vainly tried to stop them, but it was useless. He finally accepted defeat and let the seemingly never-ending flow of tears stream down his face and then dive off his chin.

He curled up into a little ball on the couch and let the tears gush free, dripping down the side of his face, and onto the couch cushions. He sobbed and sobbed and sobbed quietly until his eyes were red and puffy, which is how his mother found him when she returned from work.

"Sota!" she exclaimed. "Sota! What ever is the matter?" She rushed up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. He kept quiet, the tears still leaking from his eyes.

"Nothing." He lied. Though his mother, being like all the other mothers of the world, knew that he was lying. For mothers know all, and it is impossible to keep a secret from them. She knew that he was lying and sighed. She knew that this had something to do with his sister. She felt helpless and wept because of this.

She kept her arms tightly wrapped around him, and together they cried, they cried for Kagome, and they cried for the emptiness inside them, but most of all, they cried for not knowing what happened to her. Not knowing if she had disappeared on her own free will, or if something else might have happened.

They cried because they missed her.

Inuyasha returned to bear the depressing news to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaedae.

When they spotted him, they all raced over to greet him, but their jolly faces turned frighteningly dark and gloomy and heart-broken as Inuyasha delivered the news.

"I knew you would regret." Miroku muttered under his breath.

"I do." Inuyasha replied truthfully. "But I would still have regretted if I stayed."

**IY4ever: _Hello everyone!  
I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like...FOREVER!  
It's just that my STUPID MICROSOFT WORD was all demeneted and it wouldn't let me type and...yeah.  
Anyways...that's the past, this is the present...and in the present, you must REVIEW!  
Well, in the past you had to review too, so nevermind about that...  
Well...yeah.  
I have to go and finish typing the second chapter..okay?  
Well, yeah...bye!_**


	11. A Sweet Lullaby and Annoying Anxiety

Chapter 11-A Sweet Lullaby and Annoying Anxiety 

Inuyasha awoke with the rising sun.

He was actually surprised that he slept.

He had spent most of the time looking up dreamily at the glowing full moon and wondering about Kagome. Then, after a while, his eyes had been heavy with sleep, and finally, he lost consciousness as he reluctantly let sleep wash over him and take him in their comforting arms.

He stretched and looked down from the roof he was perched on, and spotted his friends….his family. They were still sleeping soundly.

_Lucky them, _Inuyasha thought enviously. _They get to forget about living, to forget about loving…to forget about Kagome. _

He leaped off the roof, and bounded to the Bone Eaters Well. Anxiety was going to be the death of him soon if he didn't go and see if there was any new news about his beloved.

Sota was snuggled into his warm blankets and was dreaming about Kagome…

_"Hello Sota!" Kagome calls cheerfully. _

_"Kagome!" I shout back, eager to run into her arms and be embraced. _

_"Good-bye Sota!" She giggles and turns around, ready to leave me once again and return to her feudal era friends. _

_"No! Come back! Come back to me! Come back! Please!" I call helplessly. _

_"Bye!" She waves and disappears from sight despite my pleas for her to stay. _

_Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! _

"Kagome! Kagome! NO!" Sota screamed in his sleep, still caught up in his terrible night-mare. "PLEASE!"

Sota's mother heard the racket from Kagome's bed, which she had fallen asleep in the night before, and jolted awake, instantly alert, and rushed to aid Sota.

"Sota!" She called. "Sota! What's the matter?"

At the sound of his mother's voice, he awoke, sweating; tears had formed in his eyes. His mother burst from the door and raced over to him, holding him to her chest, stroking his hair and pushing it back from his forehead.

"What is it?" she sang softly. "What is the matter? You gave me quite a start!"

"I'm sorry…." Sota sniffed, and she realized he was crying.

"Oh darling." She hummed gently, and she broke into a sweet melody to calm him down.

"_Hush little Sota, don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. _

_ And if that mocking bird don't sing, Momma's gonna get you a golden ring_," She sang softly, lulling Sota, making his eyelids droop over his eyes.

"_And if that golden ring turn brass, _

_Momma's gonna get you a looking glass. _

_And if that looking glass gets broke, _

_Momma's gonna buy you a Billy-goat. _

_And if that Billy- goat won't pull, _

_Momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull. _

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

_Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart._

And if that horse and cart fall down,

_Don't worry, Kagome will soon be back in town,_"

When she had finished singing, her angelic voice had soothed Sota, and he had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep. His mother sighed and tucked him back into his warm bed and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Kagome _is _in town…I'm positive Sota, she is here some where…" she whispered, and then left the room, leaving the door open a fraction just in case Sota had another night-mare.

**IY4ever: _yawns stretches  
OKay now people...you work on reading that, because that's all for today..okay?  
If you want me to write more, you people have to REVIEW more!  
lol people, I'm obseseed...  
NAH! NO COMMENT!  
Anyways...that's all fopr today...I'll try and update tomorrow, but I make no promises...  
Alright, BYE EVERYONE!  
AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**


	12. Kagome’s Scent and an Unrecognized Ident...

Chapter 12-Kagome's Scent and an Unrecognized Identity 

Inuyasha sniffed the air of the musty shrine. He could still smell Kagome's faint whiff, struggling against the smell of rotting wood. He missed her dearly, and was back, as he had promised, in Kagome's era, and on his way to her house in hope of hearing about her return, and seeing her, and most of all, being able to take care of her again. He needed to know that she was safe, he needed to know where she was…he just needed her. As plain as that.

He leaped out of the shrine, heading over to Kagome's house. Her scent was still in his nostrils, making him stronger for what ever was to come. As her scent wore away, so did his courage.

He took in a deep breath, trying to recall her exact scent. Sweet flowers, mint…it was hard to describe. He remembered it more clearly now though, and his strength returned with it.

Suddenly, he remembered it so clearly that the smell of Kagome burst into his nostrils, filling his heart and his soul.

_But wait, no, it couldn't be. _Inuyasha thought, confused. _That's not just my imagination…that's really her scent…that means that Kagome…Kagome is…here._

With this realization, he surveyed the surrounding landscape from his spot perched on the roof, for his beloved.

He caught a glimpse of the head of an attractive blonde tourist, lovely as she was, she wasn't Kagome. He spotted two children chasing each other joyfully around their weary mother…but they weren't Kagome either. Frantically he spotted a woman with a major weight problem...who was _definitely_ not Kagome. He scanned a bulky man with a long mustache trailing down all the way to his fat potbelly…he, for sure, wasn't who he was looking for!

His eyes were searching, searching for that face that he desired to see so much. But the only evidence that she was here was her familiar scent, which no one, not even Kikyo whose scent was so similar, had. He only found unfamiliar faces that did not belong to his love.

As Inuyasha searched Kagome's face, his gaze rested on a thin sickly woman, about Kagome's age, in rags that were meant to be clothes. Her tangled hair was scattered all over her face, making it hard to see the bruises that her face was covered in.

_Poor girl, _Inuyasha thought. Then he shook his head.

"No, what am I thinking?" Inuyasha asked himself aloud. "What do I care about that wench? I probably only care about her because she looks so much like Kagome…but it couldn't be…Kagome would rather be dead than wear clothes like _that. _Besides…she is obsessed with her hair and makes such a fuss about re-combing her hair every time a single hair is over her _hairline. _Yeeesssh!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued scanning the several people marched around below, tending to their own separate lives, and unaware that Inuyasha _had _just found Kagome. But he hadn't recognized her because of the bruises that had been delivered by the angry Senzo because of the late arrival of a certain grocery-getter.

**IY4ever:_There we are!  
The elenth chapter ready and up for reading!  
Fun fun fun!  
Wow, you guys have been awesome! Practically right after I posted the last two chapters up, I got a whole lot more reviews!  
Wow! Thank you all so much! This story is WAY more popular than my first one!  
Anyways...I'll shut up now so you can REVIEW!  
I know that I'm annoying when I say that!  
You better not agree or: NO MORE CHAPPIES! And I'll leave you with a cliffie! Muhahaha! lol people! Don't worry! I would never do that to you guys! Not that I'd ever be able to...I love writing fan-fictions and I love it when people review! YAY! Anyways...I have to go and write the next chappie!  
Bye peoples! _**


	13. A Flashback of the Morning that should b...

Chapter 13-A Flashback of the Morning that should be forgotten

Kiseki brushed a single strand of tangled matted hair out of her face, unaware that a pair of amber eyes was watching her.

She winced as she delicately attempted to brush her hair with her fingers.

Her Senzo had given her a rough beating days before because of her little grocery accident. Though it was a while ago that her beatings were delivered, they were still just a painful, if not more, as they were right after being delivered.

This morning, Senzo had roughly yanked her out of her too-small cot in the attic and gruffly explained she was to fetch more beer. The scene replayed in her head, and though hard she tried, it wouldn't stop. She winced in pain as she remembered the scene.

"_Lazy girl!" Senzo roared angrily. "Get up and out of bed this instant!" He had thundered up the attic stairs and had stormed in, kicking her repeatedly._

_She had thought that if she didn't move, he would go away, but how wrong she was! He continued kicking until she sat up, receiving a slap in the face._

"_Lazy piece of-" Senzo growled, using a piece of Kiseki's tangled hair to pull her off the cot. Kiseki yelled in agonizing pain as he did so, which caused him to become more angered. He threw her across the room, and she roughly banged against the wooden wall._

"_I was in a good mood before I cam up here!" He screamed. "But now you've gone and made me get into a bad mood! Now I'm all grumpy!" When he spotted a small puddle of small near Kiseki and realized she was bleeding, his emotion changed from anger to misery._

"_No looks what you've done!" He practically sobbed. "You have gotten blood on my clean wooden floor! Blood stains you know! Clean it up this instant!"_

_Kiseki raised her head to looks at him, and struggled onto her feet. For some strange reason, she wanted to yell 'sit' at Senzo. But instead she firmly replied, "No." _

"_What did you say?" Senzo asked, raising his eyebrows._

"_I said, no." Kiseki repeated; defiance glinted angrily in her tear glazed eyes._

"_Do you dare defy me!" He screeched. Kiseki instantly wanted to take back her words._

_Though Senzo's jet black hair was speckled with gray, he was surprisingly strong. His eyes always glowed with kindness and wisdom, but in truth he was cruel and stupid. He was also arrogant and vain, and always got what he wanted. He lived to make others suffer. His thin lips curled into a smile every time he succeeded in doing so. It seemed to Kiseki that he thrived on other peoples' tears and hurt._

_Senzo advanced on her, taking huge, angry steps towards her, his hands raised, ready to strike, hurt, pull, tear, slap and do anything else to cause her pain._

"_Please no!" Kiseki pleaded. "I didn't mean it! Oh no! No, master, please! I beg of you!"_

"_If you are to beg," Senzo stopped advancing, but he was so close, she could reach out and touch him. "Then do it properly." Kiseki stared at him blankly._

"_Get down on your knees." He commanded. Kiseki obeyed after looking at him cautiously. "Now, my slippers need cleaning."_

_Kiseki's heart sank. _

"_Go on." Senzo grinned evilly, a glint of satisfactions lit up his eyes. "Have a taste."_

_Kiseki swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. What was she to do? Suffer innumerable beatings, or give this beast the pleasure of defeat?_

_Kiseki reluctantly choose defeat. Lowering her mouth to the leather slipper that kept Senzo's feet nice and snug, she stuck out her tongue, and hesitated._

"_Go on." Senzo demanded. "Have a taste." Kiseki could tell he was having a wonderful time out of this, she, on the other hand, would rather had him lying on his back, dead._

_Kiseki lowered her head more, her tongue barely touching her slipper. Finally, closing her eyes tight, she ran her tongue over the rough material and almost gagged._

_She tasted sweat, leather, grim, dirt, and most of all, defeat. Choking for air, she took another lick after being roughly nudged by Senzo._

_Again, she tasted the bitter taste of despair. She couldn't take it anymore. Having second thoughts, instead of licking Senzo's slipper a third time, she bit down on it, hard._

_The taste was over whelming, and she all of the contents of her stomach came out of her mouth and splattered over the wooden floor. She felt sick to her stomach, but hearing the loud piercing yell of Senzo had pleased her._

_But unfortunately, it didn't please Senzo. Once he had recovered from this, he had kicked her with his good foot, knocking her to the ground and then had yelled at her to clean up her mess._

_Despite Kiseki's now, bloody nose and the after-taste of slipper, Kiseki was extremely satisfied as she noticed that Senzo was now limping out of the room._

_She had silently laughed as she, herself, left the room as Senzo had done moments before, and into the kitchen to fetch some dish rags to clean up her mess…_

"Oh, excuse me Miss!" Kiseki was relieved to be brought out of her earlier night-mare as a small figure walked straight into her.

"Oh…uh…that's alright," Kiseki replied uncertainly. She looked up into a face much like hers except more aged. Something about this woman was eerily familiar. "I'm sorry…but do I know you from somewhere?"

The woman gazed at Kiseki as if she was her long-lost sister. The woman looked as if she had just noticed who she had bumped into.

_This woman did sound distracted, _Thought Kiseki. _She definitely is thinking about something…or someone…_

"Kagome!" The woman sobbed, and flung her arms around Kiseki's neck.

_That name again, _Kiseki thought, remembering her encounter with a certain man in a grocery store.

"Um…look." Kiseki sighed, awkwardly pulling away from the lady's tight embrace. "I'm not Kagome. I don't even know who this 'Kagome' is!"

"Oh honey!" The lady screamed as if Kiseki hadn't said anything. "What has happened to your lovely delicate face?" She delicately pushed a strand of hair away from Kiseki's face to get a better looks at her.

"Please!" Kiseki gasped. "I'm not Kagome!"

But the lady wouldn't listen. She just kept fussing over her.

"Look at all these scratches and what _are _you wearing? What has happened to your hair? Where have you been all this time? We have been worrying about you day, after day! Sota says that Inuyasha came over many times to ask about you and-OH!" The lady exclaimed. "We must get you home so they won't worry!"

"Who won't worry?" Kiseki asked. Though the names sounded familiar, she had no idea who these people were.

"Inuyasha and Sota and Grandpa of course!" The lady rolled her eyes. "Come now, Kagome! It was fun running away and giving us a fright, I'm sure, but now I've found you and the game is over! You must accept defeat and stop fooling around! Please, we must go now! Inuyasha is over at our place again today, and we must arrive home before he leaves!"

Kiseki thought about this a moment.

She could pretend to be this 'Kagome' person, and then she would be out of the cruel hands of Senzo…but on the other hand, what if this home was worse?

_No, it couldn't be! _Kiseki decided. _Nothing could be worse than living with Senzo!_

If the real Kagome came by, she could just say that she was an imposter, but then again, that wouldn't be very nice…but then again…

After conflicting wither herself for a few moments, Kiseki decided to go with this strange woman to her 'home', or Kagome's home anyways.

So off they went, the woman lead the way to Kagome's house, where the people who Kiseki knew, but she yet she didn't, were to be waiting for her return.

After walking many by innumerable houses, down long winding roads, and through many tiring blocks, the woman turned to Kiseki and proudly announced,

"Welcome back Kagome!"

Kiseki looked at the small little house and shrine that stood behind the woman, and gasped.

Memories came flooding back.

From riding without training wheels, to dates with Hojo. But one memory stood out in front of the rest.

"_Finally!" Kagome smiled, taking in a deep breath of the polluted air of her time. "I'm home!"_

_Kagome made her way out of the shrine, and noticed with great dismay that it was raining. _

"_Oh no!" Kagome sighed. "I'll get soaked! I must run if I don't want to get wet! I'll have to hurry and bring my bike and things in quickly!"_

_Kagome raced across puddles of rain, her bulging bag perching in the basket of her bicycle. Stepping in a puddle, she cursed silently, and then, to her dismay, she slipped in another puddle and in an attempt to stay on her feet, instead of falling into a puddle, she grabbed blindly to the side of the shrine, but her fingers slipped and…_

_She fell, whacking her head on the side of the shrine and tumbling into the puddles._

_And then…and then…_

Kiseki could take it anymore. There were too many memories coming in at once! She screamed in confusion and pain, for her head was hurting terribly.

She was blinded with the rushing waves of thoughts and memories, and finally, she fell…fell…just like before by the shrine…she fell…fell…into darkness…into unconsciousness…

**IY4ever: _Sorry I havem't update for a while!  
There is WAY too much homework in Junior HIgh!  
Anyways...this chappie was nice and long so I would appreciate a REVIEW!  
Thanks I really have to go now...  
I'm in a rush...hope you enjoyed it so far!  
Please reviw and I'll update ASAP!  
Thanks BYE!_**


	14. Last Ch:Returning Memories, Fading Pasts

Chapter 14-Returning Memories, Fading Pasts

"Kagome?" A familiar voiced asked; the usual spunky voice was tinged with worry and fright. Someone was shaking her, and she moaned, opening her eyes, but closing them again at once as the blazing sun blinded her momentarily.

"Kagome," a soft voice sighed with relief from beside her head.

"I'm not sure what is going on…" Kiseki groaned. Her head hurt terribly. "Where am I? What…who…where…why…how…" She didn't know what to say, she struggled up, and opened her eyes, using one hand to shield her eyes and block out the sting of the sun rays.

"Why, Kagome, don't you remember?" The gentler voice asked, taking a piece of her hair and brushing it out of her eyes.

"Kagome?" Kiseki asked. "I'm not Kagome…am I?" Kiseki was momentarily stunned. She had gotten all of her memories back, but had now forgotten them again.

"Kiseki!" An angry voiced thundered. The earth around her seemed to shake. She turned around and saw an angry middle-aged man stomp towards her.

"Who…are you?" She asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions you stupid girl!" The man roared. "Now stop playing games and come on! You have been gone five hours! Much longer than needed to buy a simple thing! You bi-" He roughly grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the ground, a piercing pain shot through her shoulder.

"Stop right there!" The woman with the gentle voice screamed firmly. Her voice no longer gentle, but fierce and angry. "What are you doing with my Kagome?"

"Kagome?" The man's gruff voice snorted. "What kind of name is that?"

"A very lovely one!" The lady answered, glaring at the old man.

"No! A very stupid one! Just the perfect one to match this pile of shi-"

The lady crossed the short distance between her and the old man, and in a fit of fury, slapped him across the face, the sound on skin against skin with such a great force echoed through the empty block.

The man let go off Kiseki, to rub his hand against the now, beet red handprint on his cheek. Then, after recovering from his shock, he advanced on the lady.

"You-you-you-" Was all he could stammer. His voice was filled with outrage and his mind was clouded with anger and hate for the woman.

"You bastar-" I woman was about to yell back but was interrupted by the spunky voice that came from beside her. She had almost forgot about the owner of the voice until now, she turned to view his face.

At the sight of the amber eyes masked with anger, the silver hair tousled around from fitful sleeps, and strange yet cute ears that she had the urge to play with, her heart skipped a beat. Who was this? _What _was this? It could not be a human, for humans did not have dog-like ears perched atop their heads!

"I'll handle this." The voice interrupted. "You bastar-"

"I can fight for myself Inuyasha," The woman cut him off with gentleness, yet strictness. "After all this bastar-"

"Stop it!" yelled Kiseki. "Stop it! Stop it now! All of you!" Her voice echoed, and the man, the woman and the strange man all stared at her, startled.

"What is going on?" A childish voice asked, and in an instant a young boy stepped in to view, his eyes were wide. "I was sitting in the house and I heard yelling and people calling someone a bastar-"

"Don't dare swear young man!" The woman cut him off, giving him a warning glare.

"I wasn't going to…" He lied. Kiseki looked around from face to face and then to the scenery. To the deserted neighborhood, to the bright white house and to…a shrine.

_With a well in it leading to the feudal era, _She thought, surprising herself. Then, for the second time that day, she regained her memory, full blast.

This time, she didn't faint, but instead, she yelled in overpowering pain.

"Kagome, what is going on?" shouted the little boy, the gentle-voiced woman, and the strange man.

"Kiseki, what are you playing at?" Boomed the old man.

But all their voices were drowned as memories, faces and names pushed themselves into her head.

_Inuyasha Momma Sota Kouga Shippo Kagura Naraku Shikon Jewel Miroku Sango Kilala The villagers Kaedae Kanna Sesshomaru Jaken Candy Treats…_

"_Don't forget my treats,"_

"_Why do you have to go back anyway?"_

"_Besides, if you are not wearing clothes, it will be fine with me!"_

"_That was for being a pervert! For being yourself!"_

"_Good-bye Kagome!"_

In her mind's eyes, she saw the face of the strange man next to her, the face of the gentle woman and the face of the young man. But she didn't see the face of the middle-aged man.

Instead she saw a woman with chocolate-brown eyes much like hers, and long silky black hair reaching down to her waist up in a pony-tail perched atop her head. Then she saw a man's face. He had a pink slap-mark on hischeek, but he was smirking mischievously, like a little boy who had just eaten all of his Easter chocolates after being told by a firm mother, not to. Next, she saw the face of a little boy with light brown hair with the hint of orange and red. He had emerald-green eyes, and his face was covered in chocolate. He was laughing merrily; unaware of the torture she was going through just to view his face.

Kiseki collapsed to her knees, and rested her palms on the hard cement of the drive-way to the house she was in front of while she suffered. She gagged; the sour taste of vomit filled her mouth. The contents of her stomach splattered on the ground, but she was in too much pain to notice.

The pictures began to blur, the voices began to mix with each other, and only one name was being said over and over again.

_Kagome_

She was being blind by the images flashing before her; it was as if someone was fast forwarding a tape in her head.

"Why won't it stop?" She shrieked, her voice shrill, but there was so much chaos going on in her mind, she couldn't even hear herself.

"What is going on?" A gentle voice asked, and she felt a warm soft hand lightly stroke her back, causing her to throw-up once more.

_Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome _

_Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome _

_Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome _

_Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome _

"Kagome!"

"Kagome! Snap out of it!"

"KAGOME! PLEASE!"

A hand shook her violently, knocking her out of her dreamy state, and back into reality, to the present.

Her eyes snapped open, and she found that she was lying in her own bed in her own room, back in her own house.

"Kaggy," Her mother's voice sighed with relief. "I'm so glad,"

"Mom!" Kagome cried, and her mother's strong arms wrapped around her tightly in a death-grip.

"Kagome!" Another voice smiled. It was her brother's.

"Oh, Sota!" Kagome grinned.

And soon Sota's head poked out from behind her mother.

"Feh," It was Inuyasha voice. Though she could tell that he was trying so hard to hide that he had been worried about her, it still showed through clearly from behind his flimsy mask of boredom.

"I had such a nice nap!" Kagome smiled, gently pushing her mother away so she could stretch. "Ouch!" She exclaimed in surprise as she noticed the many bruise, cuts and dried blood that sprinkled her body. "Whoa! Did I do that in my sleep?"

"Honey," Her mother's voice was soft. "Don't you remember?"

"The only thing that I remember was coming back to here last Monday, when I slipped and fell in a puddle…after that…heh; I can't remember a thing after that! Nothing! How strange!"

"No, not really…"Sota disagrees. "This bastar-"

"Sota!" Her mother interrupted. "Language please!"

Sota rolled his eyes, but continued without a single curse. "Well anyway, this dude who calls himself 'Sando' or 'Senza' or something…I don't really care for the guy's name…well anyways…he said that he took you when he found you lying on the ground in a puddle. And then thought that you would make a great slave…but he says,"-at this point Sota's hands turned into tight fists-"The guy says that you were an awful servant! Can you believe that bastar-"

"Sota!" His mother interrupted yet again. "Here, let's let Inuyasha explain to Kagome while we go out in the hall for a little chat about language."

"What, me?" Inuyasha asked, wide-eyed, but her mother didn't hear him because she had already shut the door with a sharp _click _and had dragged Sota out along with her. Inuyasha sighed. "Well, this Senzo guys takes you and…yeah. He confessed all this stuff to us, so we told him to get his damn ass off your property. Then we called the doctor, he came over, and said that you had forgotten your memory from this lump on your head…" Inuyasha explained, reaching over a tapping her lightly on the head beside the lump.

"Ha," Kagome said aloud thoughtfully. "How did that get there?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "You weren't listening, were you?"

"I was!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Was not!" Inuyasha replied.

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

Was! Now shut up or I'll say 'sit'!" At the sound of the 'sit' word, Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the cursed necklace.

"Wench." He mumbled from the ground.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to say 'sit'!" Kagome apologized, but again, Inuyasha fell to the ground as he struggled up. "Oh, I said 'sit' again!" Again, Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha commanded angrily.

"I don't mean to say 'sit'!" Kagome explained. "Oh no, I said 'sit' again!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground innumerable times, before a tiny crack formed in Kagome's floor. The crack soon became a hole as Kagome 'accidentally' repeated the cursed word that caused Inuyasha to be dragged down to the ground with great force.

The hole enlarged and soon, Inuyasha fell right through the floor to ht first floor of the Higurashi Residence.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted down to him. "Bad boy! You broke my floor! Sit boy! And this time, it was on purpose!"

Inuyasha's body crashed down painfully on the wooden floor of the Higurashi kitchen.

"So, why did I want her back again?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

Kagome over-heard this question and scowled.

"You better take that back!" She yelled to him from her room.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome answered, and _thunk _went Inuyasha's body banging against the floor.

Kagome smiled happily. Though she didn't really understand what had happened the past months, she knew that she had been gone for a while, so she smiled with satisfaction and stated, "It's good to be home."

**THE END**

**IY4ever: _Yes, I know that I suck at endings...but SHUSH! Not a word about it! I know I suck at endings, so PLEASE don't say that I suck at endings in your REVIEWS! I know that I suck, so don't tell me something I already know!  
Anyways...I hope you liked it for the most part though!  
I know that the last two chapters maybe weren't the best, and I'm SUPER SORRY!  
But I had such a writer's block but I knew that I had ti finish the story! I mean, I treasure my readers, and besides, I aim to be an author some day, and in real books, the author doesn't leave it at the last chapter with a note saying: Sorry I had an author's block and can't finish the story. Too bad for the suckers who wanted to know how this ends!  
So therefore, I shan't do that either!  
I'm going to start another story, not sure for the story, but I have an idea for the stroy line! Sadly, it isn't an Inuyasha fanfiction, but it is an Ah! My Goddess fanfiction...so...for all you Ah! My Goddess fans out there, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!  
Well, that's all for now! I thank you all for reviewing!  
I love you all for reviewing (in the way an author loves her reader...don't get any wrong ideas please) and please, do me a favour an PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS THE LAST!  
Thank You so much!  
I looks forward to reading reviews fomr you all again soon!  
Thanks for your support.  
Good bye!_**

**_P.S. By the way, _**Suaru, **_it is alright if you haven't watched the Ah! My Goddess series, you can still check it out because I have put a brief summary of the storyline. that also goes for eveyone else out there who wants to check it out!  
And also, I am sorry if I don't have alot of imformation in my Ah! My Goddess fanfiction, because to tell you the truth, I have only watched the first two episodes!  
Hee, hee, well anyways, I just wanted to clear that up with you!  
Bye now, and thanks again!_**


End file.
